BUY ME LOVE
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Helga is a single mother she is broke and desperate. Arnold is a rich man who needs to hire a family for Christmas. Will a little holiday magic bring these two together?
1. HELGA

**Title: Buy me love **

**Author : tearofthesungirl**

**Summary: Arnold is a rich businessman who needs to hire a woman to play his wife and a child to play his daughter for Christmas to help him close a business deal. Helga is desperate for money to get her daughter Grace medicine. Will a Christmas miracle bring these two together?**

**Rating: T or PG-13. Mild swearing, Thematic Elements, Drama and anything else**

**Author Note : I am in school now so it may be longer between updates but I promise to put as much time as I can into this. You can also read my other fanfiction All I wanted it is finished. Hello to my Save the Jungle Movie friends! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hey Arnold or anything the idea for this came from a christmas movie i don't own it either. this is just loosely based from it no copyright intended.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Helga. **

* * *

"Mommy, Is Santa still going to bring me toys this year even though I need medicine too?"

Helga glanced down at Grace her six year old daughter as they walked down the cold sidewalk. Grace was suffering from bronchitis and Helga was struggling with bills as it was her last resort was to walk to her parents and ask them for the money.

"I don't know sweetie" Helga said honestly feeling guilty it wasn't the first Christmas Grace would go without presents but bills came first.

As it was now there was exactly nine days to Christmas and Helga hadn't bought Grace anything.

"That's ok... there are other kids who need toys more then me" Grace said with a smile tightening her hold on Helgas hand.

"Nobody deserves them more then you do Gracie...you're the best kid ever"

"Aren't you cold Mommy?"

Helga had given Gracie her coat before they left the house to help keep the sick child extra warm that left Helga only a tattered old sweatshirt and the snow was piling up on the sidewalk.

"No Baby, I'm fine"

They reached her parents house and Helga stopped with a sigh wishing she could turn around and leave but she had no choice.

"Come on Gracie lets get out of the cold"

* * *

"FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Big Bob was not a happy man.

"Please Dad Grace needs medicine and our bills are stacking up"

"Where that slime bag you had Grace to? I think it's time he pays for something" Helga winced.

"Last I heard he was in jail and Marcus isn't going to pay for anything I don't want him around Gracie"

"Well, I'm not paying anything either" Helga felt tears in her eyes.

"At least give me the money for her medicine? please dad?"

"No, Helga. You made your bed now you can sleep in it"

"Please, Dad think of Gracie..."

"I tried Helga if you remember when you had that girl I asked you to sign her over to your mother and I and you refused...you shamed this family by having a child out of wedlock"

"Fine...I'll find the money myself" Helga stood grabbing her purse she stormed out of the trophy room.

"Grace...come on" Gracie was in the kitchen having cookies with Miriam and she rushed to her mothers side.

Helga bent to put both the childs coat on and then her coat around the girl as well before taking her hand and turning to Miriam.

"I'll call you this week mom"

"Helga..."Miriam pulled Helga in for a hug and slipped some money into Helgas back pocket before whispering in her ear.

"It's all I have...take it" She kissed Helgas cheek the pulled back.

"Thanks Mom, I love you...I'll call you..." Miriam nodded and Helga and her daughter stepped back out into the freezing wheather.

They walked home Gracie talking nonstop about her visit with her grandmoth, Helga worrying about getting her medicine.

"Mommy...I feel sick..."Gracie stopped walking so did Helga.

"Why? what's wrong?"

Gracie looked at Helga pathetically before a coughing fit overcame her small form and she began to gag.

"Oh, sweetie...I just gotta get you that medicine" Helga hugged Gracie close and the little girl clung to her.

* * *

She carried Gracie home and somewhere along the walk the girl fell asleep when she reached the small apartment the called home she carried Grace straight to her bed and laid her down.

Helga sat down at the table with a heavy sigh looking at the stack of bills infront of her. Her bills for the month equaled 479 dollars that wasn't couting Gracies medicine she needed or the food they would eat.

She pulled her money her mother had given her out of her pocket 112 dollars.

If she didn't pay one bill she could afford the medicine but what didn't she need? water, heat or electric? she had to pay the rent.

She pushed her hair out of her eyes trying to hold onto the toughness she had as a child. Finally she pt her head on her arms and cried.

* * *

Two days later...

Helga rushed out of the hot humid kitchen with the tray and sat it down on the table of the eargerly waiting family of four.

"I'm sorry about the wait"

"Oh, Its no problem" The mother smiled and Helga smiled back.

"Enjoy the food"

As she neared the register her co-worker Amy smiled at her.

"How's Grace doing?"

"She's doing better I got her medicine and she's improving..."Helga began ringing up the customer for being close to Christmas the resturaunt was crowded today.

"That's great...where did you find the money?"

"I didn't pay the electric...we don't need lights a television...I might even have enough to get her something little for Christmas if I make enough tips" Helga smiled at the customer as they left.

"Then why don't you take table 8? he looks rich probably a big tipper...you need it more then I do" Amy smiled and Helga smiled back.

"Thanks Amy" She squeezed by her friend digging in her apron for the pen and paper as she neared the table she pulled it out without looking up.

"What can I get you?"

"Helga?" She froze and looked up she knew that voice her heart jumped a beat at the very rich and very handsome man.

"Arnold?"

* * *

Read and Review Please :)


	2. ARNOLD

**CHAPTER TWO : ARNOLD**

* * *

Arnold was just finishing up his paperwork when the phone rang and he grabbed it off the hook without looking up from the computer.

"Hello?"

"President please..."

"It's me Gerald" Arnold laughed before clicking off his computer and reclining in his large computer chair behind the giant mahoganey desk.

"Man, You have a secretary why are you answering your own phone?"

"I gave her two weeks off...Christmas is in seven days"

"Yeah that's what I was calling about I wondered what you were doing"

"I'm closing a business deal...why?"

"Phoebe and I would like you to spend Christmas with us and the children"

Arnold sighed looking around the huge and somewhat cold looking office. Since his grandparents passed away he often spent Christmas working.

He was a multi-millionaire with his own company and nobody to share any of it with

"Thanks Gerald but I gotta close this deal"

"Alright, Well I got to tell you something can we have lunch today?"

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about Lous that new diner down by PS118?"

"Sounds good...what's going on?"

"Well, It's about that deal you want to clsoe I was looking over the paperwork and we might have missed something little"

Gerald was Arnolds vice president and he trusted him with the most important matters so if Gerald said something needed looked at it must be important.

Arnold walked into the tiny crowded diner and looked for Gerald he saw his best friend at a booth in the far right corner and waved before making his way to sit down.

"Hey Gerald...what's up?"

"Well Arnold I was looking at the profile we got on this Mr..."

"Gerald..Why were you looking anyway? I gave to time off to be with Phoebe and the kids" Arnold interrupted and Gerald made a waving gesture.

"Anyway...Mr Jones only does business deals with family men...and when was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

"I don't know"

"Exactly well...Mr Jones wants to spend Christmas with you...all seven days.."

"That's fine I have plenty of room"

"He wants to meet your family"

"What family?"

"The one I told him you had" Gerald winced.

Arnold sat staring at Gerald wondering what to say he was about to speak when a tall attractive blonde walked up to their table.

"What can I get you?" Arnold turned to face her and froze.

"Helga?"

"Arnold?" She blushed and backed up like she was about to run Arnold caught her arm pulling her back.

"Wow, Helga you look...great" It wasn't a lie she had filled out nicely since last time he was her.

"Thanks Arnold" Helga looked at her arm where his hand gripped it and he let go she was beyond emberassed that he saw her working here.

"So...what can I get you?" She took a deep breath and pulled out her pad and pencil.

"I want a turkey sandwhich" Gerald ordered and Helga nodded before writing it down.

Arnold was about to order when a little girl jumped off one of the stools at the counter and came running across the diner to Helga waving a picture she had obviously drawn.

"Mommy! look what I did"

It all happened fast but Arnold still managed to see the horrified look on Helgas face before she turned and caught the girl in her arms seconds before she reached the table.

She lifted her and quickly shoved her pencil and pad back in her pocket before rushing off Arnold couldn't stop watching.

She sat the girl back on the stool kneeling down to her level she felt the girls forehead before handing her a pill she smiled at the drawing and then told the little girl something before walking back to the table. Her face was red.

"I'm sorry about that...Arnold...what can I get you?"

"MISS PATAKI!" A booming voice made Helga jump and she winced before turning to the large man storming towards her.

"How many times have I told you not to bring you kid to work"

"Please Mr. Sikes...I can't afford a babysitter...please...please"

"No, You've been warned finish your shift and don't come back" He turned and stormed away Helga sighed then turned back to Arnold.

"Well? what can i get you?"

After Arnold ordered and Helga walked away Gerald spoke up.

"That's it Arnold get Helga to pretend to be your family for the week"

"Are you crazy?"

"No, just listen...she obviosuly doesn't have much money she just lost her job and Phoebe said that kids father has been MIA for years...it's perfect you got plenty of money and plenty of room come on man after you close the deal you pay her and she moves out"

Arnold glanced at Helga who was smiling and talking to a baby in a highchair and he decided that he couldnt do much better.

Helga was gathering hers and Gacies things and trying to hold back the tears when she felt a warm strong hand on her shoulder and she turned.

"Arnold?" She wiped her eyes quickly.

"Helga...I have...a proposition for you"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well it appears you need a job and I...need a wife and a daughter for one week I'll pay you...14 thousand for the week" She stumbled back a step.

"you want to pay me 14 thousand dollars to pretend I'm your wife for a week?"

"Well, Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Because...you need the money."

"I don't need your pity Arnold or your money"

"Well I need a wife and a daughter...what do you say Helga?"

She stood staring at him before glancing at Gracie and taking a deep breath.

"Ok, We'll do it"


	3. DAY 1

**DAY 1.**

* * *

"This is a stupid idea...why am I so stupid" Helga glanced up from throwing things in a suitcase to glance at the clock.

"Mommy, why are we moving?" Gracie was sitting on the bed watching her mothers meltdown.

"I told you...Mommy got us a job for the week...I know it's scary but...we can do it together. You and Me just like always" Helga smiled at her but she felt sick.

This was the stupidest of all stupid ideas. At the diner she had been thrown off balance by seeing Arnold and then was so humiliated that he saw her working in such a place.

Then he had seen Gracie and anyone could tell by looking at the little blonde she was Helgas. She wasn't ashamed of Gracie never was and never would be but letting Arnold see her in that light was one of the lowest points in her life.

Then her boss fires her and Arnold decides to play knight in shining armor and offer her and obscene amount of money to play family for a week. What could she do? She needed the money.

Now she was wishing she had told him to shove his money but everytime she thought about calling him and telling him she changed her mind she'd picture Gracie sick without medicing and their dingy apartment with no electricity and the Christmas tree with no presents.

She needed the money more then ever and it would be more then enough to keep her and Gracie afloat until she found another job.

"Mommy?" Gracie moved to the edge of the bed while Helga was digging in a drawer for some clothes.

"Yeah?"

"What if he doesn't like me?" Helga sighed and dropped the clothes in the suitcase.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Gracie nodded and Helga sat down on the bed patting her leg for Grace to climb up on.

"Alright Grace. I know this is scary for you, it's scary for me too. I love you more then anything in the world Grace...if for any reason you don't like it there or something scares you I want you to tell me and we'll come home. ok?"

"Promise?" Gracie looked pathetic.

"I promise"

Helga didn't really think there would be any problems. If she knew one thing she knew Arnold would see to it that Gracie was as comfortable as she could possibly be. She wondered if Arnold knew who Graces father was...she hoped not.

"What do I call him?" Grace asked and Helga stood setting her daughter on the bed she went back to packing.

"Dad or Daddy or something...he will tell you" Gracie still looked insecure.

"He will love you Grace I promise"

Helga looked at her daughter she was the picture of perfect and Helga loved her but she often regretted that she had her under these circumstances. Grace deserved better she deserved toys and presents and having fun and being a kid. She deserved a father that loved her and a nicer house.

Maybe she should have let Big Bob and Miriam raise her. Helgas parents weren't the best but at least Grace would always have the basics.

There was a knock on the door and Helga quit folding to go answer it. She opened the door and abruptly slammed it shut again leaning against it as if the devil himself stood on the other side.

"Helga? Are you ok?" Arnold called from the other side and Helga bit her lip.

She couldn't believe he had come to pick them up. He said he'd send a car but she didn't want him to see her apartment it was such a disgrace.

"Yeah...I'm fine Arnold"

"Are you uh...ready to go then?" He asked and she shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

"Not yet"

"Ok can I come in?"

"No!" She yelled.

"Alright...you want me to leave" She swung open the door afraid her chance at earning some real money would leave with him.

"No don't leave"

"So...I can come in"

"NO!"

"Helga come on...I can't come in I can't leave what do you want me to do here?"

"I don't want you to leave but I don't want you to come in" She looked close to tears Arnold looked clueless.

"What?"

"I...I don't want you to see where I live ok?" She wiped a tear and he instantly felt like a jerk for not catching on.

"Helga...I don't care...really...let me help you with your bags ok?"

"I...I'm sorry just...come in" She moved aside feeling stupid and way beneath him more then she did in school.

He slowly stepped into the tiny apartment it wasn't bad really. Dark green walls had pictures that Grace had obviously drawn stuck everywhere and he was standing in the living room a tree to his right and the kitchen to his left as well as a tiny hall with three doors.

If the place had new paint and furniture he thought it would be really nice but what he did notice was that there weren't any lights on.

Helga sighed and shut the door.

"I'll hurry and finish packing"

"Take your time really" Arnold felt ackward standing there in her tiny apartment she was a different person then the Helga he once knew.

Helga came out of a room a few minutes later carrying two suitcases Grace was following behind her quietly with a tiny pink back pack.

"Here let me take those" He reached for the bags and Helga watched him a second before handing them over.

"Grace can I take your bag?" He smiled at the girl she tucked herself into her moms side shaking her head.

"Grace...now you be nice to Arnold" Helga pushed a little.

"Oh, no honey it's ok you can carry it" Arnold felt bad for the little girl her world was about to change.

Arnold led the way to the car Helga carried Grace bundled up in both of their coats again and Arnold swore he'd buy them both new coats as soon as he could.

* * *

When they got to his house Grace was the first one out of the car her excitement kicking in.

"Mommy! It's a doll house!" she squealed with delight Helga stared at the giant victorian house.

"I see"

It was brick, Three stories with at least three fireplaces she could see the chimneys the yard was gigantic and fenced in with a heavy brick wall and an iron gate the long driveway sported a sports car, a limo, a vinatge mustang and oddly enough a brand new mini van. The huge porch wrapped around the house and Helga could see a glass greenhouse a few yards from the house.

"You like it?" Arnold asked from behind her and she nodded slowly.

"Arnold...we can't do this we can't stay here it's too nice it's too...nobody will ever believe someone like you is married to someone like me" The last part sounded broken when she said it as she looked down at her own clothes.

Arnold was in a suit, She had on ripped jeans worn converse sneakers and a gray hoodie her long blonde hair pulled into a braid. Gracie had on blue jeans and old snow boots and her mothers coat but she didn't look like a millionaires kid.

"Helga...you look...don't worry about it alright? I have people waiting inside they will help you get all fixed up and when they are done I know you'll feel better"

"Arnold..."

"Theres even a closet of new clothes for both of you"

"I can't afford new clothes"

"They are a gift for you and Grace alright? go in and get settled I'll be in soon"

Helga went into the large house and was even more amazed it looked like something a millionaire should live in a huge winding staircase led upstairs and Gracie tore up them two at a time looking for her room.

They found a room with a pink note taped to it that said "GRACIE" and she pushed open the door letting out squeals of delight. He room was a light pink with white trim and a huge window seat covered in stuffed toys. Her bed was a queen size four poster with white netting around it and more stuffed toys. The floor had more toys and the closet was packed with clothes in all styles, colors and sizes.

"MOMMY! Is Arnold a prince?" Gracie asked already selecting a favorite doll. Helga smiled.

"Yeah sweetie he might be"

She was standing in the doorway watching Grace play and giggle when she felt two strong hands on her arms.

"Helga" Arnold spoke and she turned throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you" Arnold froze and she pulled away.

"For what?"

"For this. Arnold I've never seen her so happy" She had tears in her eyes but he could tell she was happy.

"Come on I want to show you something he walked across the hall to another room and opened the door.

She stepped inside and froze it was twice as big as gracies and just as nice but one thing was painfully obvious both his and her things were in there.

"This is our room...I mean...I'll sleep on the couch of course but...still" There was a couch in the corner with a pillow and blanket already there.

"Arnold...I..."

"No, I don't want you to think that sleeping with me is part of the deal. This is stricly business"

She nodded and moved into the adjioning bathroom smiling the tub was bigger then her entire bathroom back home.

"Well Mr. Jones doesn't arrive until tomorrow so I will give you the rest of tonight to settle in"

"Can I sleep with Grace tonight?" She turned to him and he looked a bit hurt.

"You don't have to ask Helga...of course you can"

She smiled at him and he turned and was gone.

* * *

Later that night after she had Gracie tucked under the covers and read her a story Arnold knocked on the door to the room.

"Just a minute" Helga leaned over giving Grace one more kiss and turning on the nightlight before going to the door.

"Here" He handed her a keyring with a shiny new set of keys dangling from them.

"What are these?"

"Well theres a house key and also a key to the mini van it's your Helga for you and Grace so you don't need to walk all over"

"Arnold...I can't"

"Don't start about the money...consider it a Christmas gift from and old friend"

"Thank you"

"Mr. Jones is coming tomorrow at ten in the morning...Gerald is coming over at eight..I'll see you then"

"Ok...goodnight Arnold"

"Goodnight Helga"

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. DAY 2

**DAY TWO**

* * *

In the morning Helga was amazed at how many people could fit into one house. Even a house as big as Arnolds.

There was a butler, a maid and a chef as well as three different people he had hired to help her and Gracie get ready and select clothes.

The woman who was assigned to helping her fix her hair wasn't very friendly but the one helping her pick clothes for the week was a sweet person and the lady with Grace was an angel.

"This hair...when was the last time it was professionally done?" The woman looked at her in the mirror making her feel stupid and Helga blushed.

"Never..."

"Well when did you cut it last?"

"I don't remember..." Helga dropped her head.

The woman clicked her tongue and began brushing out her long hair. It reached her waist when it was down and hung in thick blonde waves. Any normal woman would die of jealousy.

"I'm cutting it" She stated coldly.

"Oh...but..."

"Now miss, I am a hairdresser I know what I'm doing and there is no excuse for this hair...it's too long...no a shorter stle is better suited for you...why nobody would believe a millionaires wife has hair this plain"

Helga bit her lip and nodded sadly as she grabbed her scissors.

"Leave it!" A stern voice stopped her seconds before the first snip and both women turned to see Arnold in the doorway.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked.

"You heard me...leave it...fix it and style it as you like but don't you dare cut a single strand or you won't get paid"

"Sir, With all due respect this doesn't look like the hair of a millionaire"

"No, It looks like the kind of hair I would want my wife to have I said leave it"

The stylist put down her scissors and Helga sighed in relief Arnold left to check on Gracie.

The stylist pulled out a brush and shook her head.

"Well you whine like a millionaire"

* * *

At roughly nine Helga made her way down stairs to the living room she felt stupid and out of place even in the fancy clothes. She had on designer blue jeans and a red sweater her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Her dress was laid out upstairs for her to wear to dinner and there were instructions on how to fix her hair. Gracie had a fancy dinner dress as well for the event tonight but as of right now was running around in green jeans and a red t-shirt with little red bows on the end of her blonde braids.

Helga found Gerald and Arnold standing in the study but they both turned to face her when she walked in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to go over tonight with you...it's going to be crowded here at the house you don't need to do anything but show up there's going to be food and dancing to celebrate not only Christmas but the business deal its just tonight the rest of the week it'll be just us and Mr. Jones"

"I can help cook if you need help..."

"No, you just show up and pretend you're crazy about me" He teased and she nodded.

"Here man I almost forgot" Gerald dug in his pockets a few minutes before pulling out a blue velvet box and handing it to Arnold.

"Helga...come here" Arnold motioned her over to him and she slowly crossed the room.

He opened the first blue box and pulled out a plain gold band and slid it on his ring finger the second one he opened then reached for her hand.

When he picked up her hand she noticed she was shaking and she tried to calm down it was just pretend after all he slid on the engagement ring which had to cost a small fortune then a smaller gold band that matched his.

When she looked up he gave her a small smile and Gerald laughed.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" Gerald teased.

Helga laughed nervously and pulled her hand out of Arnolds.

"MOMMY!" A cry came from upstairs and she jumped before turning and rushing out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

When the car pulled up infront of the house Arnold was downstairs alone. Helga and Grace were upstairs playing and Gerald had gone up to use the restroom.

"He's here!" Arnold yelled up the stairs and immediately heard a door swing open.

Gerald ran to the stairs tripped at the top and tumbled end over end the rest of the way down alarmed Arnold ran to his friend to help him up.

"I'm fine I'm fine" Gerald insisted and Arnold shook his head.

The door opened and in stepped Mr. Jones he was an older gentleman and he had a nice smile.

"Mr. Jones what a pleasure to meet you sir" Arnold stepped forward to shake his hand Gerald followed.

"The pleasure is all mine, thank you for allowing me to stay in your beautiful home" Arnold smiled and turned towards the stairs as Helga and Grace came down them.

"Hello, Mr. Jones what an honor sir" Helga smiled and shook the older mans hand and he beamed back at her and Gracie.

"What a beautiful family you have" He smiled at Arnold who was watching Helga.

"Yes, yes I do"

* * *

The party kicked off at seven that night Arnold was down stairs when the guests began to arrive. All of the employees who were in attendance had been told about Helga and Grace and with the exception of Gerald and Phoebe all of them also believed Helga and Grace to be his wife and child.

Arnold had always been a private person he was good to his employees with vacations and bonuses and a great pay but nobody ever knew anything about him and none had been to his house so upon being told they would be able to meet his wife and child they were all eager to attend.

He turned and went up the stairs knocking on first Gracies door there was no answer so he moved to his room Helga was sitting on the bed with a curling iron curling Gracies hair.

He froze she was breathtaking. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun her dress was red velvet long sleeved and down to her ankles it was tight enough to show off every generous curve and the back was a low V shape going clear to her lower back the fron low enough to show just enough to be classy.

Gracie had a green velvet dress with white stockings she was adorable Helga finished curling her hair and Gracie giggled happily.

"I look grown up mommy"

"yes but just tonight, It's a little too grown up for my baby"

"Look...Daddy" Gracie smiled and pointed at her hair he smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry Arnold are we late?" Helga quickly stood he shook his head.

"No, I was just coming to take you down stairs"

"LETS GO!" Gracie ran to the stairs Helga followed her Arnold caught her arm when she reached him.

"Wait..."

"What's wrong? Don't I look right?" She looked at her dress and he shook his head.

"The hair...I...don't like it..." Helga smiled.

"I really don't either but they said with the dress it..."

"Take it down" He interrupted and she looked at him.

"Really?"

"Really" She smiled and ran to a mirror ripping out pins quickly and shaking her fingers in her hair to loosen it.

It spilled onto her shoulders and down her back in thick curls and when she turned back to him he decided a prettier woman couldn't have been found.

Arnold offered her his arm and she took it with a smile he was still the best looking guy in town. He was wearing a plain black tux but wearing it well they started towards the steps where Gracie was waiting.

"Can I go down mommy?"

"Yes, But mind your manners and remember we live here Arnold is your father if anyone asks" Gracie smiled and rushed down the stairs.

"She's amazing Helga and you're so good with her" Arnold smiled after the girl.

"Yeah she is amazing...I try"

"Did you ever think about having another one?"

"Another what?"

"Baby"

"I...I...can't" Helga said simply and he winced.

"I'm sorry Helga I didn't mean to pry"

"No...it's fine...and no I mean Gracie wasn't..she...well she wasn't exactly planned so no I never thought of having another one"

He let it drop as they slowly made their way down the stair case into the party and the dozens of people.

* * *

Later in the evening Arnold was walking around talking to guests when Mr. Jones approaced him.

"Arnold...my good man this is a marvelous party"

"Thank you sir"

"I love music I do love to dance" The older man smiled.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself sir"

"So tell me, why has the host not shared a single dance with his ravishing wife?"

"Well sir I was just about to" Mr. Jones smiled and walked away seeming happy with Arnolds answer.

Helga was talking to Phoebe when Arnold came up and took her arm.

"Helga...can I steal you for a moment?"

"Sure..." She smiled at Phoebe as Arnold led her away.

"Ok, it's not your fault it's mine but Mr. Jones noticed we haven't been spending time together I'm sorry I've been neglecting you"

"Arnold it's fine" Helga laughed and he made a quick turn to avoid bumping into a waitress.

"Dance with me?"

"ok" She smiled and he led her to the floor.

He spun her away from him then back into his arms a little closer then was needed.

"Well...this brings back memories" he said softly.

"Yes but theres no pool to push me into this time"

"I'm sorry I did that to you"

"No you're not" She laughed.

He pulled her a little closer. She was so soft pressed against him and her skin was so soft and her hair was like pure silk where he touched it.

He saw Mr. Jones smile and wave briefly at him from the crowd and he smiled back maybe it'd be nice having the man around to remind him just how good he would have it this week.

* * *

That evening after dinner, after the guests had left and Helga had tucked in Grace she joined Arnold and Mr. Jones in the kitchen for a glass of wine. She liked Mr. Jones he was a good man.

"So Arnold...How long have you two been married?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Seven years" "Nine Years" The both answered at once and he looked startled.

"Uhm...well...see we've been married seven but uh...we've been together for nine" Helga quickly covered and Arnold sighed in relief before taking another drink.

"You're daughter is lovely" He smiled and Helga smiled back.

"Thank you"

"Yes, luckily for us she takes after her mother" Arnold smiled and Mr. Jones laughed.

"How old is she?"

"Six" Helga replied.

"She was...a surprise" Arnold added knowing a year was a short marriage before having children.

"well all the best things are" Mr. Jones smiled.

"I think I'm going to head on up to bed" Helga smiled sliding off her stool.

"Yes I think I may head to bed as well" Mr. Jones smiled and Arnold stood taking Helgas hand.

"I'll join you darling" He smiled and Helga offered a weak smile back.

Arnold and Helga made their way to the bedroom and after he closed the door she moved silently into the bathroom he went to the walk in closet to change.

He had pulled off his tux and was wearing pj bottoms and a t-shirt when the bathroom door opened very slowly and he turned Helga was ducking slightly behind the door way her cheeks a dark pink.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" He moved forward and she shook her head.

"No I...it just occured to me how inappropiate my favorite night gown is"

He waited before moving to the couch where he had promised her he would sleep.

"It's just me Helga...we've been friends along time...its ok"

She moved slightly and stepped into the bedroom and he froze inches before sitting down so he was half sitting half standing and openly staring.

It was pink and barely skimmed the middle of her thigh it was tight silk with spaghetti straps her skin looked like pure silk and she moved quickly to the bed diving under the covers but the damage was done and he was wishing he had made sharing a bed part of the contract.

He slowly laid down and flipped off the light but the image of her in that nightgown was burned into his brain.

"Goodnight Helga"

"Goodnight...football head"


	5. DAY 3

**DAY THREE.**

* * *

Helga woke up around eight and noticed the the couch was empty.

She looked around the massive bedroom and upon realizing it was empty ran to the clsoet to get dressed.

When she reached the kitchen she could hear Gracie laughing happily and she opened the door to find her at the table with Arnold who was telling her some sort of story.

"Mommy...Look...Arnold made me breakfast" Gracie smiled and Helga moved a little further into the kitchen.

"I see...Arnold...where's Mr. Jones?"

"Still sleeping...I thought you could sleep in" He stood moving towards the counter.

"Mommy look...Strawberry waffles!" Gracie was so exctied Helga smiled and sat down beside her.

"I see that"

"Yeah, The cook doesn't coem until ten so...uhm...here...No strawberries for you" Arnold leaned around her to set the plate of waffles covered in blueberries infront of her.

"Arnold...you didn't need to do that"

"It's just waffles eat up" She sighed before sliding her chair closer to the table and starting on the waffles.

"Mommy, What are we doing today?" Gracie looked up from her plate and Helga shrugged.

"I don't know darling...ask Arnold.."

"Daddy..Can we go Christmas shopping today?" Gracie hopped off her chair to run over by Arnold who was filling his mug with coffee.

"I think that's a great idea" Arnold smiled at her and she squealed happily.

"I'm going to go get dressed right now!" She tore out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Helga stood and pushed away her plate.

"I better go help her" Arnold caught her arm.

"You better sit down and eat" She scowled at him.

"She's only six"

"She'll be alright..she's safe here and you're just down stairs" He was careful but pushed her back into her chair.

"Arnold..."

"Helga come on, you haven't had anything to eat since you've been here"

She gave him a death glare and he rolled his eyes no longer intimidated by her.

"I'm not hungry"

"Helga, You're skin and bones...I'm not stupid I know why...you haven't been eating I'm betting it's because you were afraid that you and Grace wouldn't have enough food. I don't know how long it's been since you ate a good meal but I'm guessing a few days. You have food now so sit down and eat"

She blushed and dropped her before reaching for the plate and taking another bite of the breakfast it was amazingly good and she was starving.

Arnold watched her a minute before heading up stairs to talk to Grace.

* * *

He knocked on the door and was surpsied when she opened it and then trotted back into her room.

"Hey, Gracie...can I talk to you" She was sitting on her bed trying to pull her left shoe on her right foot. Her tongue was sticking out and she was making frustrated faces.

"Sure daddy" He smiled kneeling infront of her and taking the tiny shoe from her grip.

"You and your mommy...how long have you lived in that apartment?" She scrunched up her face.

"Uhm...forever..."

"Why aren't there any lights on?"

"Cause mommy said...that...medicine was more important then lights...only...I'm afraid of the dark so she has to keep batteries in my nightlight"

"Oh I see...So it's just you and your mommy?"

"Yeah, Just me and mommy...and aunt Phoebe comes to play sometimes and sometimes we go visit grandpappy Bob and Gramma Miriam...I don't think mommy likes to go there?"

"Oh, Why not?"

"Sometimes..."She looked down at her shoes .

"What? Sweetie? you can tell me"

"Sometimes...Pappy Bob hits her..."

Arnold finished tying her shoe. He was surprised to say the least Big Bob Pataki had always been a mean man and he wasn't the best father but beating his daughter was low even for him.

"And your real daddy...he lets it happen?"

"I don't have a real daddy...Mommy said I was a miracle baby"

"I bet you were Gracie"

"Are we going shopping soon?"

"Yes, As soon as Mr. Jones and your mom get ready"

"Yay! I love fancy stores...Mommy and me go sometimes...just to look...we try on clothes and mommy looks just like an angel" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I bet she does...how would you like to go with me and we can find something for you to buy your mommy for Christmas?"

"I don't got no money..."

"Well your mommy is getting paid to help me why shouldn't you how about I give you...700$ today and it will be considered for helping me all week? 100$ a day?"

"That's like the most money ever" Her eyes lit up and he laughed.

"Yeah it is"

* * *

At the mall Helga was surprised when Arnold offered to watch Gracie while she shopped.

"It will give you time to help santa" He teased

"Come on Daddy" Grace who was clearly excited about the idea pulled on his coat and he laughed before the two headed off.

"Shall we?" Mr. Jones offered her his arm and she smiled before excepting it.

She was excited to shop for Grace since Arnold gave her an advance on some of the money he would pay her she would be able to afford presents for Grace.

The first place Arnold and Grace went was a fancy department store and Grace took her time walking up and down each aisle Arnold used different items to get he to talk about her life with Helga.

"What did you get your mommy last year?"

"Gramma gave me five dollars and I got mommy a pair of gloves...santa brought me a new coloring book but he didn't bring mommy anything and the year before that he didn't come at all"

"I see...well this year I promise Santa is coming" She seemed to be debating rather or not to believe him.

"Can we get mommy a necklace with a pretty rock?" She spoke suddenly and he smiled.

"Sure we can let's go to jewlery" He reached for her hadn and she skipped over to take it.

"Thanks Daddy"

"You know, you don't have to call me daddy when we are alone" She frowned and slowed her steps.

"Don't you like having me as a daughter?"

"No, I love having you I just didn't want you to feel like you had to do it"

"I like calling you daddy...I never had nobody to call daddy before"

"Well Grace I never had anyone call me daddy and I think I like that too"

They made their way to an expensive jewlery store and Grace was in awe of all the sparkling necklaces and rings.

"How about this Gracie? we can put yours and you moms birthstone in them side by side" Arnold pointed at the necklace.

"I like that one.."

"Ok, Do you know which stone is yours and your moms?" She frowned and shook her head.

"Well that's ok I remember your moms from school now what month were you born?do you know?"

"I was borned in...march"She said finally.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and he smiled before waving the woman over.

"I want the yellow one!" Gracie pointed at the gold necklace and the lady smiled before pulling it out of the case and letting her inspect it.

"What months will you need?"She looked at Arnold and he smiled before moving to a chart with months and stones.

* * *

Helga had fun shopping with Mr. Jones but was relieved when she saw Arnold and Grace approaching the diner they were meeting at.

"There's your family" Mr. Jones pointed and she smiled dropping her bags to rush over to them.

"Gracie!" Helga lifted her giving her a hard hug and a kiss on the cheek which Gracie happily returned.

"I missed you" Gracie told her and Helga sat her back on her feet.

"I missed you too pumpkin go find a seat"Grace rushed to get a table as Arnold approached..

"Do you have a hug and kiss for your husband?" He teased and she froze her face flushing.

"Are you serious?" He looked behind her at Mr. Jones who was watching them.

"I think it might look better...but you don't need to"

Helga took a deep breath and before she lost her nerve threw her arms around his neck his locked around her waist.

He smiled it felt good to hold her close, better then he thought it would.

When she pulled back she froze and he saw the terror in her eyes he smiled before leaning and just gently brushing his lips against hers for a half a second barely even a kiss.

He pulled away instantly tempted to take more, He could tell by how stiff she was she was terrified and he didn't want to push his limits so he smiled and took her hand leading her towards the resturaunt.

"it was really hard for you to let me take Grace today" He observed and she nodded.

"Since the second she was born I've never left her alone with someone else"

"Thank you, for trusting me like that"

"Well I always could count on you Arnold" He smiled at her as the met Mr. Jones.

* * *

After dinner and more shopping they arrived home and Helga excused herself to get Grace ready for bed.

"Did you have fun with Arnold today?" Helga asked as she tucked the blankets around her.

"Yes, daddy bought me a smoothie and a cookie and we did lots of shopping and we played in the arcade and he bought me this giraffe...I really like it here mommy" Gracie clutched the stuffed giraffe to her side and Helga smiled.

"That's good"

"Can we stay here mommy? forever with daddy?"

"Grace...he's not your real daddy...and...this is only for a little while...but we can come visit sometimes"

"Ok.." She smiled kissing her forehead.

"I love you a million gazillion" She told her and Grace giggle.

"I love you to mommy"

* * *

Arnold woke up around three in the morning something wasn't right he sat up on the small couch and listened someone was crying.

It took him a few minutes to realize it was Helga and he stumbled in the darkness to find the king size bed and climb up onto the mattress beside her.

"Helga...hey Helga wake up" He shook her gently and after a few seconds she sat up.

"Arnold? what happened?"

"You were crying in your sleep...are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up"She looked emberassed and he shook his head.

"No it's ok, what were you dreaming about"

"Gracie...mostly...it happens alot...I...she's just all I have Arnold" She wiped away tears and he winced.

"I know...where is her father Helga?"

"I...he's in jail..."She started to cry and he felt bad for asking.

"I'm sorry it's none of my business"

"No...it's ok...he...he wasn't father material...I don't even know why i did the things I did with him...I...I didn't even know him..." She was still crying and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, It's ok"

"I was so stupid...and I was so lonely...I...I threw my entire life away to be held by a stranger...when I woke up...he was gone and...I was pregnant...I found out months later and...I called him...he said she wasn't his...I've never been with anyone else I don't sleep around...but...she's better off not knowing him"

"People...make mistakes Helga you're only human that little girl loves you and I know you're an amazing mother. He's an idiot if he doesn't want to be apart of your lives. You were only twenty one when you got pregnant and you still managed to keep her safe that's amazing"

"She's the only thing that matters"

"I know"

"Arnold? She looked up through teary eyes"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...do you think maybe you could sleep beside me? just tonight? please?"

"Yeah, I can do that" She moved over and he crawled under the blankets beside her wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you Arnold"

"For what?"

"For giving me this opportunity, I can finally make things better for Grace...that means more to me then you'll ever understand"

"I know"

She fell asleep but he lay awake all night listening to her breath feeling her heat and memorizing her softness the end of their week was drawing awful close awful fast.


	6. DAY 4

**Day four.**

Helga woke up somewhere around five and was instantly aware of the very heavy male arm holding her body tight against a strong body.

She slowly looked behind her to see Arnold fast asleep and she remembered the night before heat flooded her face she was utterly humiliated that he had seen her break down like that and she wondered how long he was awake after she had cried herself to sleep.

She laid in the huge bed for a few seconds a million thoughts rushing in her head until one surface to the top. She had to get out of there now.

She slowly lifted his arm off of her body and slid out of the bed then rushed quietly to the closet she pulled on her faded old blue jeans letting her silk nightgown on as a shirt she quietly and quickly put her stuff in one big bag and rushed to Graces room.

"Grace...come on sweetie get up" She erged and Gracie rubbed her eyes sitting up.

"Where are we going mommy?"

"Home"

"Is daddy coming?"

"No Grace please come on" She put a coat on her tiny daughter and then pulled on her own shoes and grabbed Grace.

She snuck down the stairs and froze at the door she was walking out on so much and so much money but her pride wouldn't let her stay another minute.

She reached for the door with a shaking hand a deep voice to her left startled her.

"Going somewhere Helga?" She turned and saw Arnold standing in flannel pj bottoms and a t-shirt looking at her. He had obviously come from the kitchen.

"Arnold...I...I.."

"what are you doing?" He asked and she imagined she was quite a sight standing there with Grace in one arm her bags in the other her nightgown for a top and faded blue jeans underneath.

"I...I..."She didn't know what to say.

"Grace...go back to bed baby" He said softly and Grace looked at her mom.

Helga swallowed and slowly set Grace down Grace looked unsure and Helga smiled at her but it was forced smile.

"Go on" Grace started up the stairs slowly watching the two adults.

"Mommy had a rough night it'll be ok"Arnold assured her and she nodded before heading to her room.

"Arnold...I..."Helga voice shook she was frightened and he could tell.

"Bring your bags and follow me" He said softly and he headed for their room she nodded grimly and followed him up the stairs like a woman being lead to her death.

When they went inside he shut the door and she jumped but didn't move accepting her fate to whatever he would do to punish her. She set the bags down and watched him carefully.

"Helga...what were you doing?"

"I...I was leaving...I'm sorry" She dropped her head.

He lifted his hand in an attempt to touch her shoulder she saw it and flinched away instantly he froze.

_**sometimes...he hits her.**_

Gracies sweet little voice echoed in his head.

"Helga..."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry just please...please...don't let any bruises where Grace will see" She had tears in her eyes and it made him sick.

"Ok...look I don't know...what happened to you but I hope you know me well enough to know I would never ever hurt you"

She looked at him and he wondered what she had been through the past few years.

"I just thought...you'd be angry that I tried to leave"

"I'm not angry I just want to know why"

"Because...I'm...I'm so humiliated now..."

"Why? Because of last night?" She nodded and he shook his head.

"I don't care...I don't care about any of it...it doesn't matter" He reached out and lifted her chin to get her to look at him.

He was taller then her she only came to his shoulders he could break her in half if he wanted and he knew she wouldn't fight him. Someone had taken the fight out of her.

"Helga...I'm going to ask you something I want an honest answer" She nodded.

"Who hit you?"

"What?"

"You heard me...who was it that's been hitting you? A woman doesn't just flinch away like that for no reason...someone gave you a reason who was it?"

"Bob..."

"You're father?"

"Yeah...my father" She said coldly.

"When? why?"

"Gracie..."

"Gracie? What?" Helga gave him a pointed look and he winced.

"Because you were pregnant?"

"Well...he was waiting for a reason that was just the one I finally gave him" She shrugged.

"How long did it go on?"

"A few months...I moved out as soon as I could"

"Helga...why didn't you get help? He could have seriously hurt you or killed Gracie"

She looked at him and then shrugged again. He shook his head and sighed before moving around the room she watched waiting for him to explode. Waiting for him to lose the calmness and start yelling but instead he pulled back the blankets on the bed and climbed under them.

"Come on...we still have a few hours to sleep"

She stood where she was and he threw the blankets back slightly inviting her to climb under.

She hesitated another second before slowly undoing her pants and sliding them down her legs. He tried not to watch but those long slender legs were begging to be touched and she slid her pants down so slowly it was like some kind of torture.

She crawled stiffly into the bed and lay down a few inches from him but when he moved behind her pulling her close she tensed.

"Helga...relax...I'm not going to hurt you" She sighed and tried to relax and slowly fell back asleep.

* * *

Arnold woke up around nine and realized he had slept in. He should get up and get moving but instead he turned looked at Helga an burrowed deeper into the covers. Mr. Jones wasn't going anywhere.

Feeling his movements she rolled over to face him turning a slight pink color when she realised how close they were.

"We slept in" She said softly and he nodded.

"The luxury of being a millionaire is that people will wait for you"

"Mr. Jones is probably already up"

"No doubt...but he'll wait"

"I should check on Grace" She turned to roll out of the bed his arm stopped her rolling her back over to face him.

"Why the rush? Are you that uncomfortable laying here with me?"

"No...I just..."

"You just don't want to"

"I...I..." She looked over his shoulder at the clock and he glanced behind him at it then knocked it off the stand onto the floor where she couldnt see it.

"Don't worry about it Helga...if you want to sleep in...sleep in"

"I can't I have responsibility as a mother"

"And for the past few years you've had twice as much balancing being a mother and a father take the day off...let me watch her"

"I can't Arnold...she's not you responsibility..."

"She is for the week...you worry too much" He reached out to brush away some of the silken hair that was falling over her shoulder away it was so long and golden he couldn't stop touching it.

"I'd really...like to go check on her..." She said nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"You know why"

"Because you used to obsess over me?" He teased and she blushed.

"I was just a little girl"

"I used to make your girlhood tremble...do I still make you tremble Helga?"

"Arnold I..."

He leaned closer and she realized he intended to kiss her she shrunk back but she could only go so far before she hit the mattress and had nowhere to go.

He leaned over top of her moving forward at an agonizing pace. He wanted to grab her body and crush his lips against hers. He wanted to bring back the passion she once had he wanted to feel every inch of her he wanted her to want him like she used to but he knew she was scared so he was slow.

His lips were less then an inch from hers when she relaxed slightly her eyes drifting closed. She felt just the tiniest bit of a brush of his lips.

"MOMMY!" the door swung open wide and Arnold jumped rolling away from her she blushed and sat up.

"Grace...what is it?"

"Mr. cadoodles fun house is on tv come watch with me" With that the girl turned and rushed back out of the room letting Arnold and Helga sitting in bed staring at the door.

"I better go" She said sliding out of the bed and reaching for her clothes he watched her disappear into the bathroom before collapsing back onto the bed.

This could not be happening not to him. He liked his life the way it was it might be lonely sometimes but he was happy there was no way he was falling in love with Helga none. It was just the pretend marriage playing tricks on him that's all it was.

* * *

When Arnold finally emerged from the bathroom he knew Helga was already downstairs and he went down to find Mr. Jones.

He found all three parked on the couch watching a cartoon the had a dancing bannana talking to a dancing fish.

"Mr. Jones...I'm sorry to keep you waiting"

"Oh nonsense my boy...me and Grace were watching television and having a marvelous time...I'm sure you and your wife were having more fun then we were I don't mind" He winked at Helga and she blushed clear to the roots of her hair.

"Well...I...uhm..."Arnold stuttered.

"Daddy! What are we doing today?" Grace asked saving him from having to come up with an answer.

"I don't know Gracie what would you like to do?"

"I wanna play in the snow" she beamed at him and he smiled back.

"Alright well Mr. Jones and I need to go down to my company for a tour but when we get back we can all play outside"

"Can crimeny come too?" She asked and Arnold looked confused.

"Who?"

"My Giraffe I named him cause mommy likes that word"

Arnold laughed Helga blushed even deeper.

"Sure he can come too"

Grace hopped off the couch and ran up the stairs yelling something about finding Crimeny some snow clothes and Mr. Jones stood.

"Well young man lets have that tour then shall we" he starts for the door and Helga stands.

"I'll go help Grace" She has to brush past Arnold to exit the living room and when she did he catches her arm.

She froze and looked up at him and those clear blue eyes of hers showed him something he didn't recognise.

He held eye contact then dropped his gaze to her lips before leaning in and giving her a ghost of a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon...dear"

"Ok..." Was all she could manage after seeing the heat in his gaze and he smiled before turning and leaving.

* * *

When Arnold and Mr. Jones arrived back home Helga and Grace were waiting on the front steps as they neared the house Grace launched herself off the steps into his arms and he smiled hugging her close.

He was just setting Grace down when he got whacked in the side of the head by a snowball. Grace fell into the snow in a fit of laughter and Mr. Jones chuckled to he looked to see Helga standing off to the side grinning at him.

" I do believe I've been set up" Arnold said softly and Gracie giggled.

"And you...you little miss...were the decoy" he lunged at Gracie who squealed happily and rolled away.

Arnold snuck out an arm and caught her tickling her as she squirmed and squealed through fits of laughter when he decided she had suffered enough he turned her loose and she giggled.

"Now mommy mommy threw it" She giggled.

Arnold looked up from his spot kneeling on the ground at Helga who stood a few feet away his gaze switching from playful to predatory in seconds.

"Oh did she now?" He asked Grace and she giggled before standing and running to Mr. Jones.

He stood slowly brushing the snow off of his jeans like he didn't have any intention of touching her when Helga relaxed he lunged.

His arm caught her around the waist and they both crashed into the snow him landing on top of her she braced her hands against his chest to push him back but they both knew if he wanted to crush her with his weight he could.

"Now I've got you where I want you" He said softly and she tensed.

"TICKLE HER DADDY!" Grace yelled and Helga glanced at her.

"I'm thinking a grown woman could be punished in more...enjoyable ways" He said it low enough only Helga heard him and her heart seemed to skip a beat.

Before she could reply he began tickling her and she began squealing with laughter and trying to wiggle free. Grace only waited a few seconds before rushing to aide her mother and jumping onto Arnolds back.

He laughed and rolled off of Helga careful not to crush Grace when he rolled off her Helga stood and the two sprinted away He grabbed a handful of snow and managed to hit Helga in the back before they rounded the house.

Mr. Jones laughed happily as Arnold stood and slid falling back to his knees before giving chase and following them around the house.

* * *

Later that night Helga was just finishing tucking Grace in when the girl spoke.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think...Daddy would tuck me in?" She looked unsure and Helga smiled kissing her head.

"I'll go see"

Arnold was standing on the top of the stairs when Helga came out of Graces room.  
"Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

"Grace...would like you to tuck her in...if you don't mind"

"I'd love to" He smiled before opening the door and going inside Helga sighed and slowly made her way to the bedroom they shared.

When Arnold came into the room Helga had all the lights off and was already buried in the blankets in bed he sighed and moved to the couch.

"Arnold?" She spoke and he froze hoping she was going to invite him back into the bed.

"Yeah?"

"You...you can sleep in the bed...if you want too" He moved so fast she barely had time to finish her sentence he slid under the blankets and puller her body close to his.

"Helga...I..."

"Just go to sleep Arnold...just go to sleep" He heard a weird tone in her voice so he let it drop he let go of her rolled to his own side and did just that went to sleep.

On her side of the bed Helga bit her lip and closed her eyes but a few tears snuck loose and rolled down her cheeks.


	7. DAY 5

**DAY FIVE**

* * *

Helga was up a good hour before everyone else the next day so she took it upon herself to make breakfast.

When Gracie woke up she was thrilled to help her mom mix pancakes.

"This is fun Mommy!" Grace giggled and Helga smiled wiping some flour off her daughters cheek.

"yes it is baby and you know what?"

"What?"

"With the money Arnold is giving us we will be able to buy a nicer apartment...still not this nice but we'll have a kitchen we can cook in all the time"

Gracie smiled and went back to stirring the pancake mix spilling most of it onto the counter.

Arnold came into the kitchen and Gracie noticed him first.

"Daddy!" She jumped off the small stool she had been standing on to rush towards him the pancake mix forgotten.

He looked tired but he smiled and opened his arms lifting Gracie to carry her back over towards Helga.

"Morning daddy...me and mommy made breakfast" She beamed and he smiled.

"I see that"

"Do you want some coffee?" Helga asked glancing over her shoulder and he nodded before setting Gracie down ontop of the counter she picked up her bowl and went back to mixing.

"I'm sorry about the kitchen being a mess...I'll clean it up" She apologized handing him a steaming cup of coffee he really did look exausted.

"It's fine...don't worry about it" She frowned and put a hand to his forehead.

"Are you getting sick? you look really beat"

"I didn't sleep very good last night...I'll be fine" He turned and went to sit at the table Gracie wiggled to hop off of the counter to join him.

"Grace be careful..." Helga was interrupted when the glass bowl Grace was balancing on her lap fell to floor with a loud crash broken glass and pancake mix flying.

"Gracie!" Arnold stood to fast spilling his coffee into his lap he cursed and threw the cup back onto the table.

Thinking his anger was directed at her Gracie shot him a wounded look and then bolted.

"Grace..."Arnold reached for her she dodged his arm and ran up the stairs slamming her door behind her and he winced.

"Arnold...I'm so sorry" Helga dropped to her knees with a towel to pick up the glass.

"JUST LEAVE IT!" He snapped and she froze where she was he sighed taking a minute to calm down he picked up a napkin and wiped at his pants trying to ease the burn of the coffee.

He glanced at Helga and saw she was shaking but hadn't moved. The glass she had picked up had cut her hands and she was bleeding he tossed the napkin aside.

"I'm going to go get Grace..."He started for the doorway Helga stood dropping the glass and grabbing his arm.

"Please...Arnold she's just a baby...please" He froze and looked at her.

"what do you think I'm going to do to her?" Helga dropped her head and hands from his arm and crossed back over to finish picking up the bowl.

"I'm sorry Arnold...I forgot for a minute that..."

"That I'm not your father...I'm not going to hurt her I just wanted to make sure she's ok"

"I know you're not him I'm sorry" He leaned against the doorway looking at the stairs then back at Helga before he walked over and dropped to his knees beside her.

"I said leave it...I don't want you to get all cut up" He knocked the pieces that she picked up out of her hands onto the floor then gently stood pulling her to her feet.

He pulled her towards the sink and washed the blood from her hands she winced but held still the cuts weren't deep at all but he still grabbed a towel and wrapped around her hands and then without a thought he kissed her forehead.

"I just don't want to get hurt" He said softly and she nodded.

"Oh my what happened?" Mr. Jones asked from the kitchen doorway Arnold turned towards him briefly.

"Helga dropped a bowl it's alright Mr. Jones nothing major just watch the glass"

"I'm going to go check on Grace...I think I scared her when I yelled...will you be ok?" He asked Helga nodded and he tucked her hair behind her ear before heading towards the girls room.

* * *

"Gracie? Can I come in?" He knocked no answer.

"Grace?I just want to know if you're hurt...I'm coming in" He opened the door slowly and didn't see her anyway.

He moved into the room and saw Crimeny laying on the floor he bent to pick it up and his heart stopped with what he saw beside the Giraffe was a tiny bloody footprint.

His heart clenched and his blood ran cold blood. She was hurt pure panic set in next he dropped the animal and looked around the room for her but didn't see her anywhere.

"GRACE!? where are you?"

He looked and saw another tiny footprint leading back out of the room he followed the trail back to his and Helgas room the door was open and when he went in he saw the adjoining bathroom light was on.

"Grace..."He ran to the bathroom door and found her sitting on the edge of the tub.

Her tiny little head was bent and her feet hung off the side of the tub. Her left foot was dripping blood she sniffed and he dropped to his knees beside her.

"Gracie..."

"I'm sorry I broke your bowl Daddy" Her little voice was choked with tears.

"No, baby it's ok...it's ok"He smoothed her hair.

"No wonder my real daddy didn't want me...I break things"

"Grace...I don't care it's ok come here" He sat on the edge of the tub lifting her tiny body onto his lap.

"I didn't mean too"

"I know, I didn't mean to yell I was just afraid you'd gotten hurt"

She held out her tiny foot and he winced it wasn't a deep cut but it ran almost the entire width of her foot.

"Come on darling let's get something on that ok?"

"Ok" She sniffled and he kissed the top of her before standing and carrying her into the bedroom and sitting her on his bed.

"I'm going to go get something to clean that ok? I'll be right back"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?" He stopped at the door.

"Bring Crimeny?"

After doctoring her foot and reassuring her that she wasn't in trouble Arnold tucked a sleeping Grace into his bed and went downstairs.

* * *

Mr. Jones and Helga were at the table drinking coffee when he came down Helga stood up.

"She's fine...Helga she's sleeping its ok" Arnold told her knowing that was the first thing she'd want to know.

"Did she get cut?"

"A little slice on her foot no big deal I promise I fixed her all up"

Helga nodded then moved towards the counter.

"If you sit down I'll bring you some coffee...I made pancakes" She offered and Arnold nodded before sitting down.

She sat the plate and cup infront of him with a smile and hesitated.

"what?" He glanced up at her and she leaned down and kissed him quick and short before smiling.

"Thank you" He smiled back he didn't have to ask what for he knew it was for helping with Grace.

She blushed and then went back to the counter to get herself a plate of pancakes Mr. Jones had already started eating his.

"Helga my dear these are wonderful" He said happily and she smiled.

"Thank you"

After Breakfast Helga went upstairs and got Gracie to come down and have her own breakfast since she had missed the original one.

Helga, Arnold and Mr. Jones all fussed over her injured foot saying that some hot chocolate from a local diner downtown was the only way to be sure it healed properly.

Gracie quickly ate all of her pancakes eager to get to the diner for her hot chocolate and the pie Arnold decided was also needed to insure proper healing.

"Let's go!" She jumped off her chair and ran for the front door Helga smiled and shook her head before standing and picking up Gracies plate.

"Helga...leave them...they'll be here when we come back" Arnold said taking her arm she set the plates back down and they followed Mr. Jones to the door.

Helga was just finishing zipping Gracies new coat when Mr. Jones spoke.

"Miss Helga...Mr. Arnold...look up" Helga smiled at Grace before looking up.

Mistletoe hung high above both their heads Gracie giggled Helga felt a blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks by the time Arnold realized what was above them it had covered her entire face.

Helga turned to face him and he offered her a somewhat reassuring smile but it didn't calm her nerves any.

She looked down and he reached out to lift her chin before taking exactly two steps closer her heart thundered so loud she thought for sure he could hear it.

She couldn't look at him but she didn't want to look away either.

He leaned in and his lips finally met hers soft yet demanding that she respond and she did.

She dropped her coat which she had been holding to slide her arms around his neck and he moved his hands to wrap around her waist pulling her flush against him his lips working gently against hers.

She felt burning need crawl up her legs and her heart beat harder if it was possible and she added more pressure he responded and she heard a soft little noise come from somewhere then realized it was her.

After at least a minute and a half Arnold pulled away but didn't let go of her she finally managed to make eye contact with him and he smiled she attempted a smile back but it was a failed attempt.

He slowly let go of her and then brushed her hair from her face leaned in and gave her a quick peck before moving away completely.

"I'll go...bring the car around" He said softly and she nodded he headed out the door Mr. Jones smiled at her then followed.

"Mommy. Are you and Daddy going to get married?" Gracie asked as she handed Helga her coat Helga shook her head.

"No, Gracie...this is all just pretend you gotta remember that" Gracie nodded and when they heard a horn Gracie burst out the door to the car.

Helga sighed and decided to carry her coat the cold air would do her some good.

* * *

When they finally got home it was well past Gracies bed time since after going to the diner they went shopping some more. Helga and Grace had bought presents for Arnold.

"Ok munchkin...up stairs into bed" Helga hung Gracies coat up and Grace trotted up the stairs Mr. Jones excused himself to his room too.

She tucked Gracie in taking longer then was nessecary because she wans't ready to face Arnold.

She took a deep breath in an attempt to settle her nerves and opened the door to their bedroom she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her leaning against it.

"Helga..." Arnold came out of the bathroom and she braced herself to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I think...we need to talk" He said gently moving across the room and she nodded.

"Yeah I agree"

He stopped a few feet away from her looked up and then in the blink of an eye he closed the distances and crushed his lips to hers.

She made a noise of surprised before melting into his arms and kissing him back just as passionately he backed up she persued they did and ackward turn so she was backing up into the room and his hands gripped the bottom of her sweater tearing it over her head.

She tripped slightly his arms locked around her and they tumbled onto the bed her hands working his shirt off his were pulling on her pants.

All the years of the hatred, the fighting, the passion and the love surfacing in one tidal wave that pushed them close to desperation in their quest to get closer.

A heated rush of clothes and kisses and finally Helga obtained the dream she never thought she'd reach.

* * *

Read and Review! 3


	8. DAY 6

**DAY SIX **

* * *

The insistant knocking on the door woke Helga up and it took a few seconds for her to gain her bearings.

She was laying on the floor in Arnolds room the blankets had been pulled off the bed and bundled around her at some point Arnold was asleep beside her.

"MOMMMY!" Grace yelled on the other side of the door and Helga sat up looking over the bed at the door.

"What Grace? what's wrong?"

"I'm starving!" Gracie exclaimed and Helga glanced at the clock it was already noon.

"Grace...go downstairs have the cook make you lunch...mommy..isn't feeling well"

"Ok" She head Grace leava and collapsed back onto the floor.

Not feeling well was an understatement Arnold was still sleeping and she wished she could roll over and go back to sleep to she was exausted.

"Arnold...Arnold wake up" She shook him and he rolled over wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Good morning" He sighed kissing her shoulder.

"We gotta get up we slept in"

"What time is it?"?

"Noon" He shrugged like it was no big deal and kissed her neck.

"Who cares?...I say we spend the rest of the day right here" He kissed his way up to her ear.

"I can't...I have a daughter to take care of I gotta get up"

"Oh, the cook will watch her and Mr. Jones" His hand trailing up her leg was making a convincing argument.

"No...I gotta go" She pushed him away and stood taking one of the blankets with her to wrap around herself.

She moved over to her suitcase digging for clothes he watched her shaking his head.

"Helga...are you alright?"

"I'm fine...why wouldn't I be?"

She began throwing clothes back into the suitcase.

"Look...about last night"

"I don't want to talk about it" He winced at the tone in her voice.

"Look...I'll...I'll pay you...alright? just name your price" She froze when she finally turned to look at him he regretted even offering.

"You're a jerk!" She turned and went into the bathroom slamming the door.

He stood and pulled on his boxers throwing the blankets back up onto his bed he stood outside the bathroom door waiting for her to open the door and come out. When she did she pushed past him and he grabbed her arm.

"Helga, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I didn't mean..."

"If I wanted to sleep with you I would rather you paid me or not I just wanted...to be with you but...forget it...you know what in a few day I'll be gone anyway"

"Look I said I was sorry..."

"For what? Sorry for saying that or sorry for last night?"

He didn't say anything and she pulled her arm loose and stormed out of the room.

* * *

After a shower he went downstairs looking for Helga Gracie found him first wrapping herself around his leg.

"Daddy! Guess what tomorrow is!"

"What?"

"CHRISTMAS DADDY CHRISTMAS!" Arnold laughed picking her up.

"Are you sure? I think it's easter"

"No daddy" She giggled and he kissed her cheek before setting her down she ran off.

He moved into the kitchen and found Helga sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee she looked up at him then back out the window barely acknowledging he exsisted.

He moved to pour himself a cup of coffee the silence was unbearable.

"Have you seen Mr. Jones today?" He asked and she glanced at him briefly.

"He's playing Candyland with Grace in the living room"

"look...let's talk alright?" She shrugged and he sat down across from her.

"I'm sorry for what I said...it came out wrong and I didn't mean to hurt you"

"I know"

"Can we just forget all the stupid things I said this morning?" She smiled.

"Sure footballhead"

"Gee that was said with a different tone then you said it last night" He teased and she blushed clear to the roots of her hair.

"I'm going to go check on Grace" She left him alone in the kitchen one though echoing in the back of his mind : what if?

* * *

That night after dinner Arnold and Mr. Jones went into the study to talk about closing the buisness deal while Helga helped Grace lay out cookies and milk for santa and get ready for bed.

Arnold found Helga in the living room setting presents around the tree.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Helga smiled at him.

"Yes I can't wait for Grace to see all these presents"

"Helga...about tomorrow..." She stopped moving to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I won't be...here for Christmas"

"What? don't be silly Arnold"

"No, Mr. Jones got called back to Chicago for an emergency his flight leaves at three in the morning and I'm going to go with him to sign the papers"

"But...but...it's Christmas.."

"Look you and Grace have Christmas here and have a nice day I won't get back until the day after tomorrow"

"You want us gone by then?" She looked hurt and he shook his head.

"No, I don't...I'm just saying"

"But...we're a family"

"A pretend family Helga...I'll lay your money on the kitchen counter in case you're gone when I get back but you don't need to be"

She stood rooted to the ground she looked at all the presents under the tree one sticking out because of the crooked wrapping and the blue crayon scribbled ontop that read Daddy.

"I...what about Grace? She'll be devestated"

"I'm sorry Helga really I am"

"No...you're not...you used me Arnold...last night...you used me"

"Helga don't...don't make this harder...last night...I wasn't using you last night I thought I'd be here for Christmas...now I...I'm just thinking..."

"WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" She yelled.

"I'M THINKING WHAT IF...WHAT...IF?" the way he looked at her she knew what he was afraid to say and she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I told you...I can't get pregnant"

Her heart skipped a beat. Could she? the doctor said not but what if they were wrong? could she be carrying Arnolds child right now? The thought made her feel warm and happy. If there was even a slight chance they had certainly tested it last night. how many times had they actually been intimate? three...four? she couldn't remember.

"How do you know you can't? Have you tried to have another baby?"

"No but...when I had Grace..."She bit her lip and tried to walk past him.

He recognised this as he defense mechagnism and this time he wasn't letting her get away, He wanted answers. He grabbed her arm stopping her.

"What? Helga what happened?" she didn't answer him.

"I know Grace was a C-section..."

"I...I was seven months...three weeks and 6 days pregnant...Bob came to the apartment said that Mom was worried about me...He asked me if I would sign Grace over to them...let them raise her. He said if I did...I could come home...I said no. You know my father and how he is there was no way he was getting my baby. He slapped me...knocked out a tooth...and he stormed out and left"

Arnold dropped her arm and she glanced back at the tree while continuing her story.

"Two days later I came home from work and Bob was sitting at my kitchen table...there was an envelope infront of him...he said it had a couple thousand dollars in it and that...that...that if the money disappeared and so did my baby...I could come home...I said no...she was my baby and I was having her. Bob stood up I turned and ran he followed and I tripped...I fell down two flights of stairs...broke two ribs...three fingers and Gracie...poor innocent little Gracie...I almost lost her Arnold"

She started to cry and he realized this was the first time she ever told this story. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and she let him burrying her head in his shoulder.

"The doctors said...that...I probably couldn't have anymore...and I don't deserve Grace I certainly don't deserve anymore" She sobbed.

"Helga...it's not your fault...Big Bob...he's a bully and you stood up to him to wouldn't get rid of Grace...you wouldn't put a price on her...you're the best mother she could have gotten"

"I just want her to be happy"

"I know...I'm sorry for everything...I wish I could have been there for you"

"We'll be gone when you get home Arnold..."

"Helga...you don't have to go...I"

"No, it's for the best...Grace is getting attached to you and...one day when you get married and have your own children she will be devastated it's better to cut the ties now...we'll be gone"

"But.."

"I'm not pregnant...I garuntee it" She hoped she was lying but she didn't want to tell him.

"Helga it's not that I really...you and Grace...you mean alot to me" She leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Arnold...go make your business deal...you've earned it you gave Mr. Jones quite a show this week...you even had me fooled" She smiled and walked past him up the stairs.

Arnold left at three in the morning and when he did Helga was asleep in Gracies room.

* * *

Read and Review! I love reviews.


	9. DAY 7

**DAY SEVEN.**

* * *

"Mommy...Mommy...wake up it's Christmas!" Grace and her insistant pulling on Helgas arm woke her up at seven in the morning.

"Alright, I'm up Grace...I'm up" Helga rolled out of the bed that she and Gracie had shared last night wincing at the stiffness in her legs.

"I'll go get Daddy!" Grace beamed and Helga caught her arm before she could go.

"Baby...listen...daddy...isn't here he had to go somehwere"

"But...but...it's Christmas" She lifted Grace on to her lap with a sigh.

"I know sweetie but it was really important and he was really sorry...he didn't want to go but he had to"

"Oh, that's ok we can wait until he comes home to have Christmas"

"No, darling we can't...he isn't coming back until tomorrow and...we won't be here"

"..oh..." Grace looked down at her socks and Helga wished Arnold was there to see the damage he caused.

"Hey, Are you ok?"

"yeah"

"It's ok if you're not. its ok if you're sad" Gracie sniffed a little.

"Hey, I love you baby...come here give me a hug" Grace twisted to give her mother a hug.

"I love you to mommy"

"It's going to be alright I promise...just me and you again"

"Ok, Mommy...if you say so"

* * *

Arnold was standing in Mr. Jones office about three different lawyers were clustered around as Mr. Jones signed the designanted lines on the contract.

"And you sign here and here and it's a done deal" The lawyer closest to Arnold indicated.

"Hm? I'm sorry...I..." He slid closed Mr. Jones smiled.

"I know it must be hard for you to be away from your family on Christmas...I apologize"

"Yeah...it's hard"

"Tell you what...why don't we forget the contract for now and go have some lunch I know a great little diner...a few hours won't hurt..."

"Yes sir, sounds good" Arnold stood with a sigh something was missing.

* * *

Grace had ripped into her presents with a vengence once she and Helga had made their way downstairs. now she sat among a pile of wrapping paper twice the size of her.

"Mommy...this one's for you" Gracie picked up a small box and took it over to her.

The wrapping paper was birthday paper and the top had pink crayon scribbles with Mommy spelled on it so Helga had no doubt who wrapped it.

"Who is this from?" Helga asked and Gracie jumped up and down in excitement.

She opened the paper and found a blue velvet box and smiled when she saw the beautiful necklace with hers and Gracie's birthstone inside a heart.

"Grace...where did you get this?"

"I bought it mommy, with my own money!"

"Where did you get that much money?"

"Daddy paid me to work as his daughter all week"

"I love it baby..thank you"

* * *

Arnold was standing back in Mr. Jones office pen in hand looking at the proposal to join companies.

"Mr. Jones...there's something I need to tell you" He set the pen down and sighed.

"Yes?"

"I really want this deal with you and if you're still interested after I tell you the truth then I'll sign...Helga isn't my wife...Grace is not my daughter"

"Go on..."

"Gerald accidentally told you I had a family and I didn't want you to think the worse of me. Helga has been my friend all my life...she was in a tough spot she needed money and I needed a wife...I paid her and he daughter to l ive with me and pretend they were my family"

"I see"

"I'm sorry I lied it was wrong to pretend they were my family and if you don't want to deal with me anymore I understand"

"You may have started out pretending...but I think we both know it didn't end that way"

"No it didn't and I screwed up so...I hope if you find any respect for me at all it is because I am going to ditch you right now I'm going to run like hell to the airport and try and make it home before the best thing that ever happened to me walks out"

"Go...take my limo and Mr. Arnold I will be in touch"

When Arnold got home the house looked dark he ran in the front door and up the stairs.

"Helga! Grace!" Each room yielded the same result empty.

The living room was spotless clean and all the presents were gone except for a few presents with his nameo on it.

He walked into the kitchen where he had left Helgas check on the counter and saw it was gone in its place were the rings he had given her at the beginning of the week.

He sighed and noticed a present sitting beside them it was wrapped sloppily and Daddy was scribbled ontop in blue crayon.

He opened it slowly and found a picture that he and Gracie had taken together in one of the photo booths at the mall. It was inside a frame that was decorated with colored macaroni.

He sat it gently down on the counter and picked up the rings he had given Helga do wear the sparkled like nothing he had ever seen before. It was almost like they were taunting him.

He slid his ring off his finger and sat it down beside hers.

* * *

A few days later Gerald and Phoebe came over to visist. They found Arnold sitting in his livingroom by his fire place.

"Arnold...Man you haven't been to work in days. Whats going on with you?" Gerald sat down on the couch and Phoebe sat down beside him. Seven months pregnant with their third child she made Arnold wish things were different between him and Helga.

"I'm sorry Gerald I just...I need time off"

"Arnold...man...I'm sorry"

"How is Helga?" Arnold asked Phoebe.

"She's good Arnold...really good her and Grace got a new place and they really like it"

"That's good"

"It's down on Park avenue...really good neighborhood for Grace"

"How is Grace?"

"She is ok. She was a little confused about everything at first but shes adjusting well"

Arnold sighed and looked back at the fire he wanted to call them. He wanted to see Gracie smile and hear Helga laugh he wanted to hold them but pride wouldn't let him.

"Mr. Jones called...he said he's ready to sign the papers whenever you are" Gerald said hoping to brighten Arnolds mood.

"I'll call him sometime this week I promise Gerald"

"You better...you worked hard to build this company I won't let you just let it all go"

"I won't I just...I really think that I...was falling in love with her"

"I know" Gerald sighed.

Phoebe looked sympathetic.

"Look Arnold, We're going to go and leave you alone. If you need us call alright?" Phoebe stood and Gerald followed her lead.

"I'll be fine" He assured her and she smiled Gerald gave him a high five before leaving.

After they left he pulled the blue box out of his pocket and opened it. He watched the firelight dance off the silver wedding bands. What should he do?


	10. DAY 8

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

* * *

Arnold was woken up by the phone ringing by his bed and he glanced briefly at the clock three in the morning he reached for the phone.

"Hello?" He sounded tired.

"DADDY!" A small voice on the other end cried and he was confused.

"Hello?"

"DADDY HELP US" The small voice wailed and he froze.

"Grace?"

"Daddy...help me and mommy...please Daddy"

"Grace...what's wrong" He threw himself out of the bed.

"He's here...he hit mommy again daddy" She was crying and he could hear yelling.

"Ok, I'm coming Grace I'm coming" He hung up and quickly pulled on jeans over his boxers and grabbed a coat letting his undershirt on for a t-shirt.

* * *

He knew where Helga lived and he was speeding the entire way there he reached the building and stopped on the stairs long enough to look at the listing to see what apartment she was in.

He ran up the stairs and when he reached her floor saw the door was shut he could hear yelling on the other side of the door.

"Helga?" Helga!" He beat on the door and when it swung open big Bob stood on the other side.

"Well if it isn't the orphan boy"

"Bob I need to speak with Helga...now..."

"This doesn't concern you"

"Yes it does...Gracie called she's upset now where is Helga?"

"She's in the livingroom...I came over to talk some sense into her that's all. I don't know who that little tramp is pregnant to now but she can't have another baby she can't afford it"

Arnold was speechless. Pregnant? Helga was pregnant? Sheer joy welled up inside him it had to be his.

"Let me talk to her" He tried.

"Fine, see if she'll tell you who the deadbeat is"

"Well, Bob...how do you even know she's pregnant?"

"She came over for breakfast...Miriam said she got sick threw it all back up and she was worried about her I was up all night rolling it around in my head. At Christmas she dissappeared for awhile I figure she shacked up with some guy and got herself in a mess...I came over to discuss it with her"

"At three in the morning?" Arnold asked disgusted.

"Well yeah, She's my daughter. Grace was asleep and I find Helga taking a pregnancy test I've been trying to talk sense into her ever since"

"What kind of sense?"

"She can't have that baby and Grace she can't afford it...I told her she can either get an abortion of Miriam and I will take Grace"

"You can't do that"

"I can and I will...now you go in and see if she'll tell you who the father is. She won't tell me and she always did everything you asked"

"Well, I can tell you right now who the father is" Arnold sighed and Bob looked interested.

"I'm the father" Arnold had to smile it felt good saying it out loud.

"Well...is that right orphan boy?" Bob crossed his arms but Arnold didn't flinch.

"That's right. Now if you'll get out of my way I want to see Helga"

"Fine by me...not like you can get her any more pregnant...maybe you can talk her out of having it"

Arnold shook his head and brushed by Bob stepping into the small apartment he saw Helga sitting on the couch Gracie was siting on her lap held tight in Helgas arms.

"Helga...is everything ok?" Arnold moved closer and saw Grace was asleep.

Helga turned to look at him and he froze at the end of the couch. She had tears in her eyes and he hair was a mess her right eye was black and swollen and her lip was busted.

"A...Arnold" Her voice cracked and he took a step closer.

Bob slammed the door behind him as he entered the apartment and Gracie wimpered in her sleep Helga clutched her closer.

"Tell her she can't keep that baby" Bob argued.

Arnold stood looking at Helga beaten and battered and scared. Pregnant with his child and now using her body to cover not only the child she feared was going to be taken from her but also the one that she carried.

Bob came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder like they were friends.

"Look Alfred you live a good life you don't want some brat ruining that"

"With all due respect Mr. Pataki..it's none of your business"

"When it's my daughter that you knocked up it is my business"

"Your daughter? look at what you've done to her!" Arnold motioned at Helga

"What? that little bruise? She fell...aint that right Helga?"

Helga looked from Bob to Arnold then winced and clutched Grace closer with a small nod.

"You're such a liar...Helga take Grace go downstairs and wait in my car" Arnold glanced at her briefly and she quickly stood rushing out of the apartment.

"What are you going to do orphan boy drive her to the clinic right now?"

"No, No clinic..."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to kill you" Arnold said matter of factly Bob had a second to laugh before Arnold landed the first punch.

Big Bob stumbled back a few feet reeling in shock and when he stood back up straight pure rage boiled in his veins. His nose was definitely broken.

"why you worthless little orphan boy"

"Look Bob call me whatever you like but don't you ever come near my wife or my children again do you understand me?"

"You're wife and children? really? I sure don't see no rings or birth certificates to back that up"

"You will. Mark my words and once she is my wife and those are legally my children you won't come with in six feet of them ever again"

"You sure do think alot of yourself boy being as how you were nothing but a worthless orphan that Helga had a crush on a few years ago"

Arnold shook his head and brushed past big Bob who wiped at his bleeding nose and glared at him Arnold half expected for Bob to throw a punch but he didn't. Obvoiusly it was just women he liked to beat around.

Arnold exited the building and saw Helga had actually listened and was sitting in the front seat of his car Gracie asleep in her arms. He slid in behind the wheel and started the car neither of them saying anything.

The ride back to Arnolds house was silent and uncomfortable but by the time he pulled in the drive way Helga had fallen asleep as well.

* * *

He parked in the garage and for a few minutes just sat watching them both sleep.

He went to the passenger side and carefully opened the door lifting Grace from Helgas lape he slowly and gently carried her into his house and up to her room he was just pulling the covers up when she stirred.

"Daddy?" Sleepy little eyes opened and he smiled.

"It's ok Grace go to sleep"

"Where Mommy?"

"She's sleeping she'll be in our room if you need her"

"Am I home yet Daddy?"

"Yeah sweetie you're home"

"Where's pappy Bob?" Arnold sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"He went home you're safe here now Grace it's ok" She nodded sleepily and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Arnold returned to the garage and saw Helga was still sleeping in the car it took a little more work to lift her from the car seat and not wake her but he managed to do it without dropping her.

He was halfway up the stairs when Helga woke up.

"Arnold? What are you doing? put me down"

"No it's ok Helga I got you. You need to rest"

"No I need you to put me down. Where's Grace?" Her head whipped around and she tried to sit up he almost dropped her twice.

"Helga you're going to make me drop you calm down. She's in bed"

"Get her this instant we're going home"

"No you're not" He shook his head barely registering she said anything as he continued up the stairs.

"Yes I am!"

"Back to what Helga? Big Bob and his fists? Do you like getting knocked around? cause if that's what you like then fine by me"

She grew quiet. He would never hit her he'd die first he loved her too much to ever actually hurt her but right now he was frustrated and angry and he needed her to just be quiet.

He reached there room and was slightly relieved to see Grace wasn't there she was obvoiusly still in her bed. He placed Helga on their bed and went into the bathroom to get something for her eye. When he came back out she was sitting on the edge of the bed crying.

"Helga...I'm sorry about...what I said just now you know I would never...I'm sorry" He sat beside her but didn't touch her.

"It's not that...It's..."

"What's wrong then?"

"I'm a terrible person...I never wanted this kind of life for Grace...She doesn't feel safe with me"

"Helga..."

"She called you because she doesn't think I can keep her safe...I would die before I let anyone or anything hurt her...I'd never let Bob touch her"

Arnold winced at the desperate tone in her voice and put his arm around her pulling her close.

"I know that Helga and Grace knows that too she called me because Bob was hitting you not because she was scared for herself"

"Still...she shouldn't have ever been in that situation. If I would just stand up to Bob just once..."

"He would kill you Helga. Standing up to him wouldn't have done anything but make him angrier"

"I want you to do something for me Arnold"

"Anything" She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"Let Grace stay here. Please Arnold? just keep her here?"

He took a deep breath he knew how hard it was for her to ask him to keep Grace. He knew how much she loved her and of all the people in the world she trusted him the most to keep her daughter safe.

"Helga..."

"I promise I will send money for you to pay for her room please. Bob won't come here"

"And what about our baby?" She blushed and looked away.

"I...I..."Nothing came out when she tried to speak she hadn't been prepared for that question.

"Yeah...Bob told me. Have you seen a doctor yet?" Arnold asked and she shook her head.

"No..."She didn't say anything else to give him even the slightest clue about how she felt about the baby.

"Look, lay down and get some rest don't worry about sleeping in I know you're exausted. I have somewhere I need to go...I'll be back later this morning sometime"

Helga sighed but reluctantly agreed and crawled into the bed. Arnold pulled the blankets up around her tucking her in and hesitated. He wanted to kiss her but it wasn't right. not now so he settled for kissing her forehead.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry I'll be home soon...just rest" She smiled and he stood quickly making his way to his car and pulling out his cell phone.

"Luke? Hey man it's Arnold...I need a favor...I know it's four in the moring but you owe me"

* * *

READ AND REVIEW ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT!


	11. FINALE

**CHAPTER TEN: FINAL CHAPTER**

* * *

"Mommy wake up it's Christmas! Mommy mommy" Helga felt Grace pulling insistantly on her arm and she slowly sat up in the bed.

"No, Grace sweetie Christmas is over" She shook her head stifling a yawn.

"No mommy it's really Christmas..come see" Grace bounced off the bed and rushed out of the room.

Helga hesitated a minute before finally crawling out of the bed and following her daughter. the prospect of seeing Arnold again made her sick but she guessed it couldn't be avoided.

She slowly made her way down the steps and froze when she reached the living room door way. There was a huge but fake tree in the middle of the room decorated for Christmas and underneath it were presents.

A fire crackled in the fire place Grace was already tearing into her presents Arnold sat on the couch watching.

"Arnold?...what's going on?" Arnold stood quickly and moved towards her she backed away.

"I uhm...wanted to give Grace the Christmas she was promised"

"That's sweet really but...we don't have anything for you" Arnold smiled at her.

"Yes you do" He reached for her hand but she didn't move.

"Arnold...I..."She wanted to say something, anything but she didn't know what.

"come here" He reached for her hand again and she reluctantly gave it to him.

He led her into the living room to the couch and motioned for her to sit down she did. Grace turned briefly to show Helga the new doll that Santa had brought her and Helga smiled.

"Helga, I'm in love with you" Arnold spoke suddenly.

"What?"

"You heard me...I love you"

"Arnold...I..."

"No just, Let me talk for a minute. ok?" He reached over and took her hand and she nodded but couldn't bring herself to face him fully.

"I think I fell in love with you...that night ontop of the FTI building...at least I started too it was either then or the april fools dance once of those nights I fell in love with you. I never said anything because...I didn't know how you felt and I was a coward. After high school I found out that you pretended to be Cecile and I realized...it was the girl in resturaunt I loved not the one I had been writing to I was in love with you even then I just didn't know it"

"Arnold..." She looked like she was going to cry.

"I love you Helga...I want to marry you and adopt Gracie I want us to be a real family the four of us. You, Grace and our baby will never want or need anything as long as I'm alive you will be taken care of and loved and...with your cooperation maybe even more babies"

"I...I don't know what to say" She looked down at where his hand was holding hers.

"I don't think it was just dumb luck that you got pregnant when nobody thought you could. I think it's a sign that we were always supposed to be together"

"But...Arnold...what about Grace?"

"what about her?" He looked at the little girl who was playing with her new dollhouse.

"She's part of me of who I am...if you and I have children...of our own then..."

"What you think Grace won't be a priority for me if I have my own kids?" Helga nodded and he laughed.

"I love that little girl just as much as I could my own kids. That's not going to change once they are here Helga. I can promise you she will always be mine in all the ways that matter DNA doesn't mean anything...look at it this way my grandparents raised me not my real parents but it didn't matter...I loved them just as much as I could have my real parents"

"For so long...I've waited for this moment...I never actually thought...that it would ever happen" She blinked away the tears and he smiled at her.

"Say yes..."

"YES..yes..a hundred times...yes" He laughed and leaned over to kiss her. She met him halfway her hands going to his shoulders.

"I love you...he told her when he finally pulled away" She bit her lip and glanced at Grace who had now fell asleep on the other couch.

"Take me upstairs..."She said softly and he looked over at Grace.

"Now?" He was surprised and she smiled.

"Now" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet and running for the stairs.

* * *

**FOUR YEARS LATER...**

"Honey, He's here" Arnold yelled up the stairs moving to open the door as Mr. Jones arms loaded with Christmas presents moved into the house.

"Hello, Arnold...Merry Christmas young man"

"Marry Christmas...how was your flight?" Arnold took the presents as the man shed his coat.

"Just lovely...now where are my goddaughters at?" Arnold smiled as Gracie who was now ten ran down the stairs.

"Grandpa!" She rushed to hug Mr. Jone affectionately.

"Gracie love, My goodness...you're so beautiful you look just like your mother" Arnold smiled.

"Yes she does"

"Grandpa!" Mr. Jones and Arnold turned as Hannah his and Helga first child but second to Grace came down the stairs. She also resembled her mother she was four now and growing fast.

"Hannah, where's your mother?" Arnold asked as she too recieved a hug from Mr. Jones.

"She's coming daddy... Alice wouldn't let her shoes on" She explained.

"GRAMMMPA!" The urgent squeals from the top of the stairs turned Arnold and Mr. Jones head to Helga who was slowly coming down the stairs carrying their two year old.

She wiggled in her mothers arms reaching for Mr. Jones who laughed and lifted her easily kissing Helgas cheek breifly.

"Alice my lovely...how are you?" He smiled moving into the living room Grace and Hannah carrying presents and running along behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Arnold asked Helga and she smiled.

"I'm fine...you act like it's your first baby Arnold" She laughed.

"How is my baby girl today?" He moved closer placing a hand on her very round stomach their fourth daughter seven months in the making.

"She's fine Arnold" Helga kissed his cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too football head" Arnold smiled kissing her forehead.

"If she has my head are you going to call her names too?"

"Well the other too didn't lets just hope she doesn't either" He took her hand leading her into the livingroom.

"Whatever you say Helga"

* * *

THE END.


End file.
